Horror Movie Love
by Infected Bliss
Summary: Heather gets eliminated instead of Gwen, will Gwen and Duncan get closer in the Horror movie challenge? This is what I think would have happened if Heather left instead of Gwen in episode 7.


**This is what I think Heather left in episode 7 instead of Gwen. I don't own TDI or TDA. Rated T just to be safe. This meh first story ever on her so sorry if it sucks.**

**REWRITTEN! I looked back at this story and comparing it to my newer ones, I feel so ashamed of this, so I re-did it mainly grammer and crap like that. :P**

* * *

*****Duncan's POV*****

We had lost the prison movie challenge after a humiliating lost to the Grips and we were down to the final two people during elimination Heather and Gwen.

I made sure that Harold would vote off Heather - meaning threatening him into making sure he voted for her - and that he would make sure LeShawna did the same. I just want to see Heather and her bitchy attitude go home already. I definitely don't want Gwen to leave, she is my best friend here, and it would completely suck if she left.

Finally Chris started talking again;

"The final Gilded Chris goes to...Gwen! Heather the lame-ozine awaits."

" Whhhhaaaaattttt!_"_ Heather screamed. I wanted to laugh at the stupid pissed off look she had on her face. I looked back at Gwen and we high-fived in victory. She smiled at me and for some reason it made my heart flutter.

_Wait, what am I saying?_ _Gwen is just a **friend. **I don't like her that way,...do I?_ After the elimination ceremony, she walked with me to our bridge we'd been meeting at since just before Trent got the boot and told me all about how Justin had forced her into making a deal with the Grips. I didn't care that she made the deal with them, I just have to remember to kick Justin's ass the next time I see him.

"I still can't believe you made a side deal with the other team...I didn't know you had you sunshine." I said.

*****Gwen's POV *****

I looked up at him kind of shocked.

"Wait…so you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not sunshine, in fact I'm kind of impressed." I smiled at him. He was such a good friend. I knew I could always count on him to have my back. He smiled back at me and I felt heat rush to my face. _Crap I'm blushing. Wait why am I blushing? This is DUNCAN we're talking about me and him are just friends even with his strong figure and his sparkling sapphire eyes that make me want to melt...wait **what**? We are just FRIENDS I don't like him that way…right?_

**One Week Later: AKA; The Horror Movie Challenge**

*****Duncan's POV*****

Finally! I'd been waiting for the horror movie genre. This was a challenge I knew me and Gwen could definitely win. Chris started speaking again after his stupid little fake-death stunt.

"First each team will pick a serial killer the rest of you will be the screamers, if your killer can make you scream the loudest your team wins."

"We have to pick Duncan duh, he's perfect for this." Gwen said. I loved how much confidence she had in me, but just before I could reach for the mask she was holding, Chef came up and snatched it away.

"DJ's gotta do it!"

"But it's the first time our team's ever agreed on anything!" Harold spoke up.

"DJ IS DOING IT!" Chef yelled. I spoke up this time;

"Listen Chef maybe you can stick your area of expertise with the sandwiches and I'll stick to mine." I instantly regretted that because Chef grabbed me and forced my arm painfully behind my back.

"Do you LIKE having your arms attached to your torso?" Chef threatened with an evil looking grin.

*****Confession Cam*****

**Duncan: "Arms are good, they throw things, feed you things, they're something to put in your sleeves, and if there is one thing I learned in Home Ec. Class, always listen to the dude with the knives.**

*****End Confessional*****

We did as Chef said and let DJ be the killer. He scared Harold enough but LeShawna actually laughed at how ridiculous it was to be scared of DJ. Honestly, I didn't blame her. So Gwen and I ended up as the screamers for the tie breaker.

While waiting for DJ to show up we read through the crappy scripts Chris had given us. As I read I stopped dead when I read what we had to do for the scene.

We had to _make out. _

I looked at Gwen, her eyes were wider than mine if that was possible, and she was blushing, big time. There was a huge awkward silence between us. I looked at her again, now that I thought about it, she was actually kind of...cute. I was actually getting tempted to lean in and kiss her already.

"This is really awkward." She choked out after almost a full minute of silence.

"That makes two of us lady." I answered. At that moment Chris popped up behind our sofa.

"Don't forget kiddies it's a million bucks." he said with a big stupid grin on his face. Gwen and I tensed up a little. We looked at each other, our faces only an inch apart. She started to lean in a little. I guess my bad boy instincts kicked in, because I finally broke down and sealed the remaining gap between our lips. I felt a shock of excitement flow through me. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and pulled her in closer. At first she seemed surprised at my actions but she quickly melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. With Gwen I felt more of a spark than I had with Courtney. I felt a real connection between us. Who knew Gwen was such an amazing kisser?

*****Gwen's POV*****

Wow, that's literally all I could say.

Duncan pulled me into the kiss and I have to say I felt a major spark between us. We kissed longer than I expected we would but hey, I liked it. We heard DJ behind us but we really didn't care, besides, we weren't really scared of him anyway. Our lips flamed with passion and we continued kissing each other. Who knew Duncan was such a wonderful kisser? Eventually we broke apart for air and stared into each other's eyes.

He smiled at me and my heart fluttered;... just before Chef came in dressed as a psycho killer with a chainsaw and scared the crap out of us. I grabbed Duncan in a flash of fear and he held on to me.

"Well looks like the well named Screaming Gaffers have won this round, join us after the break to see if DJ's (who had fainted by the way) still alive." I couldn't help but glare at Chris for that, he was such an ass.

Later I went to see Duncan at our bridge. During the Grip's elimination ceremony DJ had voted himself off for cheating and being in a secret alliance with Chef, none of us could believe it!

I made it to the bridge with Duncan standing there with his jackass smile that I'd always loved and his gorgeous sapphire eyes sparkling in the dark.

"It's about time you showed up sweetheart." He said with his sarcastic grin still stuck on his face.

"Hey Dunky." I shot back. He laughed a little bit, then his face got more serious and he stepped a little closer to me.

"Gwen, did you feel anything when we kissed, because I felt something." I stepped towards him even more.

"I won't lie to you about that, I definitely felt something there between us. More than I ever did with Trent." I said, meaning ever word.

"Ditto babe, I feel more of a connection with you than I did with Courtney." He made me feel so great hearing him say that. Then I realized the one problem.

"Oh crap, you're still with Courtney, she'll kill me!" It was true, Courtney would probably come and kill me with a steak knife in my sleep. I started to walk away but he quickly grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him again.

"I don't care about Courtney anymore, I only care about you, and you're the sweetest, coolest, and hottest girl I've ever met. You're the only one who really understands me and the greatest friend I've ever had and I-I-I….." he was beginning to stutter.

"You what Duncan?" I asked him still staring him in the eyes.

"...I love you Gwen." Once he said those words my heart soared and I rushed into another kiss with him with such force we fell to the ground with me on top of him. He seemed a little alarmed by my actions, but then he started kissing me back with greater passion. It was like the night he'd wrestled with me to the ground under the stars, only we didn't have to act like we didn't enjoy it this time, it felt great. I pulled apart our lips and we started at each other under the moonlight.

"I love you too Duncan." His face lit up and he pulled me down for a final kiss before we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I write more?**

**Infected Bliss: Review or I'll Find You!**

**Gwen: Review, she just might do it.**

**Duncan: Wanna make out?**

**Gwen: I thought you'd never ask. **make's out****

**Infected Bliss: Awwww you two are so cute. :)**


End file.
